Saiyuki Halloween 1
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou gets stuck in the rain... in an old run down house and was visited by unknown guests... R/R COMPLETED!! chapter II's in session!!^-^
1. part I

Note: Okay... this won't be depressing... just plain funny and weird... it's a bit cliché... but... enjoy!! @-@ R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki. ^-^  
  
Saiyuki Halloween special (part I)  
  
Hakkai sighs and shakes his head. The others watch him. He turned to them with a forced smiled, which isn't very encouraging...  
  
"Everybody... I think we're in a slightly bad condition..." he said pleasantly. The others stared at him blankly,  
  
"We took a wrong turn..." he told Sanzo, who was still wearing his 'I'm- bored' look.  
  
"... And we're running low on food..." he apologized to Goku who was staring at him.  
  
"... And there's not a town for miles." he shook his head at Gojyo who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
After a moment of silence... the other two exploded with complaints:  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!! NO FOOD!?!?!?!?!?" Goku wailed.  
  
"NO INN?!?!!??!!?" Gojyo whined.  
  
"NO FOOD!?!?!?! I'm starving!!!"  
  
"NO INN?!?!!?!? No liquor?!?!?! NO WOMEN!!!!!???"  
  
"SHUT UP!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sanzo yelled.  
  
"Calm down, everyone... it's a fine night tonight..." Hakkai said pleasantly as Hakuryuu returned to its original form. He looked up, the moon was nowhere to be seen and heavy black clouds were hanging on the sky, complete with a slight rumble of thunder.  
  
"...I think..." he added, smiling. He sweatdropped as the others glared at him.  
  
Goku pointed behind Gojyo, "Look!!!" he gasped, and nearly scaring Gojyo out of his wits.  
  
"What's the matter with you, you baka saru?!?!?!!? Don't DO that!!!" Gojyo yelled at him, as he knocked Goku on the head.  
  
"Shut UP, you cockroach..." Goku snapped at him, "I saw a house there..."  
  
"House?" Hakkai echoed, looking to where Goku was pointing.  
  
There was a silhouette of an old house. The three studied it from their position while Sanzo said nothing.  
  
"It's nearly falling apart..." Gojyo looked at it doubtfully,  
  
"Yes... but it's better than camping out in the rain..."  
  
"At least the roof is still in one piece..."  
  
"Nobody seems to be living there..."  
  
"Maybe we could just stay there for the night?"  
  
Hakkai turned to Sanzo, who was busy lighting his cigarette with his back against a tree, "Sanzo? What do you say?"  
  
Sanzo stared at them coldly, "Do as you wish." he said.  
  
"Okay, now that everybody agreed, let's go."  
  
~ Inside...  
  
"Hello??" Hakkai called as he knocked, "Anybody home?"  
  
"You're too polite. Who would want to live in such a place? Of course nobody's home..." Gojyo said, pushing Goku out of his way, he opened the door.  
  
A little later, they gathered enough wood to start a fire. Then it started to rain.  
  
"I'm HUNGRY..." Goku complained.  
  
"Shut up, saru." Gojyo snapped at him.  
  
"I can't... I'm HUNGRY..."  
  
"It's peaceful, don't you think?" Hakkai said with a smile. "And it's not raining that hard..."  
  
Howling wind. The windows were rattling, tree branches were scraping against the glass, and lightning was flashing followed by thunder. Four of them stared into the fire. Goku was about to open his mouth, when Gojyo hit his head.  
  
"Ouch... what the...?"  
  
"DON'T you start..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO. Don't even THINK about it."  
  
"What do I do then?!" Goku complained.  
  
"Why don't you just sleep it off?" Hakkai suggested.  
  
"I'll help you sleep, saru." Gojyo said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No way, you kappa."  
  
"Who's a kappa?!"  
  
"Shut up..." Sanzo growled from the corner. He was polishing his gun, which was already gleaming.  
  
"Yes..." the other three obediently.  
  
After a while of pure silence, Gojyo spoke in a low voice, "Goku... you know what happens to travelers who're stranded in a stormy night... like this?"  
  
"H- huh??" Goku gulped, and sat up quickly.  
  
"It's common, you know... they get lost... and run into something..." Gojyo continued in a creepy voice, his face being illuminated by the fire. He grinned eerily, "... or something comes to them..."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped open. He was edging away from the door and next to Sanzo. "Then?? What?! What comes to them??!!"  
  
Gojyo shrugged mysteriously, "Who knows?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku gasped. Sanzo glared at him to not come any closer, as he was invading Sanzo's 'private space'. Hakkai was listening with interest.  
  
"Well... nobody really knows, do they?" Hakkai added, nodding.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku repeated. He was trembling slightly.  
  
"Well..." Gojyo's eyes went wide and he looked around. He stared at the door and at the window. "Because nobody lives to tell the tale, remember?"  
  
"Why...?" Goku whimpered. Sanzo rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
"Like I said... who knows..." Gojyo continued in his creepy voice. "They vanish..."  
  
"Don't worry, Goku, nothing will happen..." Hakkai said with a laugh. Gojyo shook his head, "No... it could happen..."  
  
"Stop it..." Goku pleaded.  
  
"It's all around us..." Gojyo grinned, "Darkness, rainy... no, stormy night... creepy noises made by the unknown..."  
  
"Yeah," Sanzo spoke up from the corner. Goku jumped from his position as Sanzo spoke.  
  
"... then the door bursts open, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Hakkai added, "And here comes the unknown, right Gojyo?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Stop joking... it's NOT funny." Goku snapped. Then he pointed at the door, "What? the door bursts open?? don't make me..."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. Their fire dies, the same time a nice flash of lightning appeared, and there at the door was a silhouette. Goku screamed his head off, and even the other three jumped up. Gojyo was shaking visibly.  
  
"The UNKNOWN!!!!"  
  
The 'unknown' was coming closer to them. It was slightly bent, and dripping with rain...  
  
"Huh? Occupied?" a familiar voice wondered aloud, as the speaker tossed his hair back. There was a small flame in the speaker's hand.  
  
It was...  
  
"Kougaiji?!" Goku yelped.  
  
"Sanzo-ikkou, huh?"  
  
"What are you doing here??!!" Gojyo gasped.  
  
Kougaiji turned to him, "What? The storm got you stranded?" "Yes... what about you?" Hakkai asked him.  
  
"Same. I got separated from the other three." Kougaiji shrugged. He then scowled at them, "Listen, I'm not in the mood for a fight right now, but be warned that the..."  
  
"... next time, you'll beat the hell out of us four..." Sanzo finished for him, as they all sat down. "I've heard that line so many times."  
  
Kougaiji snorted and threw a flame into the dead bonfire. He noticed Goku was shaking and cowering at the corner. "What's with him?"  
  
Gojyo chuckled; "You scared the pants off him." he turned to Goku, "Oi, monkey, come on. Unlike this guy's dad, he doesn't eat people, do you?" he asked, turning to Kougaiji  
  
Kougaiji glared at him. "I don't. And don't make me try."  
  
Once again, they were sitting around the fire. Hakkai said slowly, "Does anybody know the story of the woman with the long hair?"  
  
Goku stared at him. Sanzo spoke up, "Yeah, I know that. It's a famous story, especially for drivers... right, Hakkai?"  
  
"Yes... I usually hear it on stormy nights like this... so I just remembered it..."  
  
Gojyo leaned forward with interest. Kougaiji looked at them, "Let's hear it."  
  
"No." Goku whimpered. But nobody paid attention to him.  
  
"I know it, but vaguely, though... all I know is that a long time ago, there was a woman, who was walking along the road. It was raining very hard, just like tonight..."  
  
The other three listened to him intently, while Goku was very close to fainting. Hakkai looked at him.  
  
"Anyway, this woman, she was running an errand, I think. She went to the neighboring town. She was actually on her way back when..." Hakkai smiled, a very creepy smile and his glasses gleamed, Goku shivered as Hakkai continued.  
  
"Anyway... she was walking home, next to the road, which was at the edge of a cliff. She was having a hard time walking, since it was all slippery and dark. A jeep, not unlike ours was driving on the road. The driver had a little too much to drink, pretty dangerous, especially when it's raining..."  
  
"Then?" Goku asked in a tiny voice. Hakkai smiled at him,  
  
"Ah yes, the driver didn't see this poor woman. The woman got run over by the driver. Not only that... the hit was so hard because he was going at a very fast speed, the woman got hit, and she fell off the edge of the cliff. People tried to look for the body when the storm had cleared."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Never found it..." Hakkai said, shaking his head. He glanced at Goku who was visibly trembling. "I hope I didn't scare you, Goku..."  
  
Then the door burst open for the second time, a silhouette of a person with very long hair appeared. All five of them stood gaping at the door. Goku and Gojyo turned pale, Kougaiji took a step back, and Sanzo gripped his gun. Hakkai's jaw dropped open, "It's just a story," he said weakly.  
  
Kougaiji's eyes widen and he took a step forward slowly.  
  
"Kougaiji!" Goku yelled. "It's the woman!!"  
  
"Yaone?" Kougaiji said in surprise as he recognized her, and ran towards her. Yaone smiled at them weakly. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" they noticed she was slightly limping.  
  
"I'm fine, Kougaiji-sama. I didn't see where I was going, I tripped on a root," she explains to him. "I'm sorry for barging in like that..." she apologized. She was soaking, like Kougaiji before and her hair was out of its ponytail.  
  
"Yaone-san?" Hakkai breathed in relief, as Kougaiji helped his subordinate to walk and sit next to the fire. Hakkai laughed lightly at Goku and Gojyo.  
  
~Owari  
  
(For now ^-^ be back soon with Part II)  
  
more notes: I apologize for Goku being all. erm. anyway. sorry. it's just that, I need somebody to be scared. and Goku seems to be the best man for the job. ^_- lol. 


	2. part II

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki, please don't sue me. @-@  
  
NOTE: I'm supposed to be packing and cleaning my room but, ah well. and I still need to see my mentor tomorrow. Grr. this is supposed to be the last week of the term! Why am I so BUSY?!?!?! _ anyway, my friends are SO irritated 'coz I've started this fic a LONG time ago, then only now I finished it. they complained that Halloween was over, like 2 months ago! Which is true. ^-^''  
  
Saiyuki Halloween ~Part II  
  
Yaone looked around. "Um, Kougaiji-sama." she started nervously, looking around once more.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um. why are we here?" she asked quietly.  
  
Kougaiji sighs, "Unfortunately, we have to stay here. It's raining and dark outside, we'll stay here until the rain clears." Yaone nods obediently and sits down as Kougaiji throws in more flame. Yaone leaned against the wall. Absentmindedly, she put her left hand on the floor. She noticed that she touched something and looked at it closely. It was a very old rag doll. "What's that?" Kougaiji asked, as he watched his subordinate.  
  
"It's just an old doll." she muttered, "It reminds me of something."  
  
The rest looked at her, "Of what?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Oh. nothing. it's just a story I heard. about a girl and a doll," she said. She blushed as she noticed everybody was staring at her. "Um, yes?"  
  
"Does it happen to be a ghost story?" Gojyo asked with interest. Goku blanched.  
  
"Yes. I heard it a long time ago. I can't remember it in detail, however."  
  
"Let's hear it." Kougaiji said.  
  
"B- but. it's nothing. really," she stammered.  
  
"Never mind. Yaone, it's an order." He smiled and winked as he leant against the wall.  
  
*I'm sorry. I just have to add that. -_-' Pls. Continue.  
  
Yaone looked at him, "As you wish." she sighs, "I heard, that a family had once lived in the outskirts of a town. They were just a poor simple family. They had a daughter. She wasn't very young, or very old probably about 10 anyway. As on most days the parents went to work. She was left alone in the house. They were poor, so they can't afford her to go to school." She paused, amazed have how the others been fixedly listening to her.  
  
"This girl, however, has amazing imagination. Her only friend, since they live quite far away from town, was a rag doll. not very much different from this one." she said, holding out the doll. She traced the lining of its face. She continued, "She imagines that the doll could also speak, and they play together. After a long time that she's had this doll, she became very attached to it. She goes everywhere with it."  
  
"Then, she went to the woods one day, with the doll of course, to play. She enjoyed herself for a while. Then, she remembered that she had to go home before her parents get back." She paused again. She looked up, and saw Goku shivering visibly. "Um. I think I'd better not continue. since."  
  
"No." Sanzo spoke up.  
  
"Go right ahead. Don't mind the saru." Gojyo added.  
  
"Alright." Yaone said doubtfully. "It was stormy that night, and she was supposed to go to sleep. Then, she noticed that her doll was missing. she guessed that she must have left it in the woods. She went to tell her parents, but they said that they'd look for it tomorrow. Reluctantly, she went to sleep."  
  
She smiled, her pretty face was illuminated by the dim light and continued, "Then, she woke up in the middle of the night, she heard somebody call her. She assumed it was just the wind. Once again, she heard it. She was sure it wasn't the wind. She got dressed and slipped out of the house. She was convinced it was her doll."  
  
"Then?" Goku asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"She went into the woods, of course. Next morning, her parents didn't find her. They asked for help in town to look for her. Sadly she was never found. Years later, some people in town claims to have seen this girl, but then vanishes. They say she was still looking, searching for her precious doll."  
  
They all gaped at her. Goku was on the verge of cracking up. Yaone smiled weakly, "It's just a story. don't worry."  
  
Then the door flew open for the third time, this time, the silhouette was of a smaller person, and obviously it was a girl. The fire died and they stared at the silhouette.  
  
"IT'S THE GIRL LOOKING FOR HER DOLL!!!!" Goku and Gojyo shrieked, cowering behind Sanzo who had his tessen out, and looked really irritated.  
  
"I don't play with DOLLS, Nii does." A familiar voice answered. She sounded annoyed.  
  
"Ririn!!" Kougaiji exclaimed frustrated, and rushed over to knock his sister's head. "Don't scare people like THAT!"  
  
"Onii-chan!! I thought. I got lost. so. then I found this house. saw there was a fire."  
  
"Why didn't you knock then?!" Goku yelled  
  
"Stupid!" Ririn yelled back, "Do you think I'll be heard in the storm?!?!" Hakkai sighs, and smiled, "Okay everyone. let's just sit down next to the fire."  
  
Once again everybody was seated around the fire. They noticed that the storm had slightly calmed down; at least the lightning was gone. They were all silent, and then something was heard.  
  
"W- what was that?" Gojyo asked, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
"It's me. I'M SOOOO HUNGRY!!!" Goku moaned, looking around, trying desperately to find something to eat.  
  
Sanzo snorted, "Hmph, greedy kids gets into trouble."  
  
"I guess. I once heard about a psycho on the loose in Nii's radio in the lab." Kougaiji sighs, leaning back against the wall. "I don't think they ever caught him." he shrugged.  
  
"A psycho, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he could still be on the loose. you'd better be careful, Goku." Kougaiji said, smiling eerily,  
  
"Why?" Goku gulped.  
  
"He targets kids, especially. I'm not worried about Ririn, she's not allowed to go out of the castle anyway, besides."  
  
"Yes. it's my job to chase after Ririn-sama when she's on the loose." Yaone continued, Ririn shrugged in the background.  
  
Kougaiji smiled, "Besides, I don't think the psycho would go for a youkai. especially the daughter of Gyumao."  
  
"You mean she's scary enough to scare the psycho." Goku sniggered.  
  
Ririn glared at him, "HA! He just doesn't have guts." She exclaimed energetically.  
  
"Be quiet." Kougaiji said wearily.  
  
"Yeah, and Goku has his trusting personality too." Hakkai nodded.  
  
"You mean foolishness." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"What if the psycho comes here?" Gojyo joked. He sweatdropped as everybody stared at him. "I said 'what if', come on."  
  
"Could happen." Kougaiji said thoughtlessly, but leaning intently. "You know how you'll know if it's the psycho?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama!"  
  
"Calm down, Yaone." He smiled, and then turned to Goku. "He's pretty polite, you know. first, he knocks. Like, if you ask who's at the door, he won't answer, he'll just knock even more."  
  
Goku gulped, and Gojyo's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Then, he'll try to look through the window. by that time, you should have fled. See, he'll kick open the door, and look around for you. he has a big sword as his best friend." Kougaiji added, smiling happily, and nearly scaring Goku enough to wet his pants.  
  
"Ne, onii-chan, how did you know all this?" Ririn asked him curiously.  
  
Kougaiji shrugged, "I think Nii recorded it. I was doing something at the lab when it was announced."  
  
"Actually. I saw it on the shelf in the records room. in Dr. Nii's special collection." Yaone sweatdropped.  
  
"At first, I thought it was kind of absurd. but you know how it changed my mind just now?" he directed the question to Goku.  
  
"How?" Goku asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"He strikes on stormy nights." Kougaiji answered in a low voice. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They stared at it, transfixed. "N- no way. when I heard about it. that was about two years ago!" Kougaiji said dazed.  
  
The knocking continued. They gasped as a faint silhouette was seen behind the dusty window. Then, the door flew open once again. It was a figure, holding something that was gleaming. Sanzo started shooting his gun like a madman, confusion followed of course.  
  
Kougaiji was chanting his favorite demon spell. The figure dropped his weapon as the black ball in front of Kougaiji grew. To everybody's surprise, the 'lunatic' spoke in a startled voice, "Kou! Oi... W- wait..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's me..." he said.  
  
"Dokugakuji!"  
  
"Who else?" he shook his head, "What? You thought I was a serial killer or something??"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
* LATER... meaning the next morning...*  
  
The storm had already cleared. Kougaiji's group went back to Tenjiku (to Houtou castle to be exact...) and received a long lecture from Gyokumen Koushu for getting lost and not taking the sutra from Sanzo and not finishing them off... the usual things that Kougaiji hates...  
  
Sanzo's party was back on track. Goku was quiet as Gojyo was complaining, as usual.  
  
"Why so quiet, huh SARU?" Gojyo asked, as he turned to Goku and knocked his head. Goku shook his head, but he didn't say anything. Gojyo turned to Hakkai instead, "Do you think we scared him too much?"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know..." Hakkai answered, "Goku? What do you say we go to a restaurant when we get to a town?"  
  
Goku's head snapped up, and he has is usual grin, "YAY!! FOOD!!"  
  
The other three sweatdropped. "Saru's back."Gojyo shook his head in disbelief.  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry about the ending. I'm not good with endings. ^-^ gomen! R/R and the characters may be a *bit out of character. -_-'' sorry. can't satisfy everybody. 


End file.
